


Ordinary girl

by Celestlavie



Series: Frozen 2 Elsamaren Oneshots [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Give Elsa A Girlfriend (Disney), Lesbian Elsa (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestlavie/pseuds/Celestlavie
Summary: Maren has a huge crush on a certain woman who creates ice and snow and is undoubtedly gorgeous.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Frozen 2 Elsamaren Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723675
Comments: 7
Kudos: 264





	Ordinary girl

Maren was just an ordinary girl.

  
Ironic to the sweet meaning her name bore; Honeymaren was just like any other mundane Northuldran. Life with her brother was simple. All she had to do was train as a warrior, herd along with Ryder, and dream to see the open sky. Maren never thought about love or even paid any attention to it. It’s not like she wasn’t attractive or anything, don’t get her wrong. She had her fair share of suitors, but she always believed that there was more to life than just that.

  
It was just another day in Northuldra where the two would herd along with Ryder’s reindeers. It wasn’t that exciting of an adventure, but she’d rather have it than nothing at all. 

  
“Do you think we’ll get to see the sky anytime soon?” Ryder sighed staring at the thick mist.

  
“I do hope so, but isn’t it stupid to keep wishing for things that are unlikely to happen?”

  
“Stupid or not, I still do wish that we get to see the sky like how grandma said it was.”

  
“You and your dreams, Ryder. Can’t say I’m totally blaming you for hoping that.” She couldn’t do anything but look at her brother who looks at the mist with hope.

  
“Why, aren’t you wishing for the same thing?”

  
“I used to, but you know that we’re not getting any younger. I gave up on the idea that someone would come and fix this mess.”

  
“It’ll come, Maren. It will. I’m sure of it.” He smiled, assuring her.

  
Sometimes she does hope that she could be as optimistic as him, but she just couldn’t find any reason to. She had been trying, don’t get her wrong. It just seemed that things weren’t really that much to give her any sense of hope.

It was already nightfall when they arrived at the camp. Rock giants roamed around freely, leaving all of them no choice but to settle down in their tents earlier than usual. Maren’s thighs were burning from the day’s strenuous activities, but it seems that sleep wasn’t coming around any sooner. She envied how her brother enjoyed every day without having to think about such complicated and complex stuff.

She’s been having strange dreams lately. If anything, it was always about a woman having the ability to create ice and snow and was travelling to Ahtohallan following a certain voice. She really wanted to ask Yelana about it, but she had a feeling that the answers would just make her head ache even more. She tossed and turned, but all she could get was more questions in her head. 

  
“This would be a good time to have some fresh air.” She thought.

  
It was cold, but not that much for her to bear. She looked at the nearby tents as she sat on a nearby mound. There were a lot of questions and thoughts brewing in her mind that she didn’t even know where they were coming from. She ruffled her hair and sighed. 

  
“What are you doing here? It’s not safe to be out at this hour, you know.” Yelana chided as she sat next to her.

  
“I’m sorry. It’s just that a lot of things have been bothering my mind lately.”

  
“Pray tell.”

  
“I’ve been dreaming for the past days about somebody whom I don’t even know.”

  
“What was it about?”

  
“About a woman who creates ice and snow and is travelling to Ahtohallan following a certain voice.”

  
“Interesting. Perhaps the spirits are trying to tell you something.”

  
“Like what?”

  
“Who knows? Only Ahtohallan has the answers.”

  
“I wish I knew how to get there.”

  
“It’ll be answered in due time, but I believe that someone is coming.”

  
“Someone? How?”

  
“We don’t know, but whatever the spirits are telling you, it’s not a lie.”

  
“Thanks, Yelana. Things are complicated but nothing I can’t handle.”

  
“I’m glad.” She smiled and led me down the camp.

  
Ahtohallan would definitely have the answer, but that would be a dilemma for another person in another day. She sighed, allowing the drowsy state of her mind consume her into a deep sleep.   
Maren was just an ordinary girl, really.

  
She never had it coming.

  
Few weeks ago she had dreamt about a certain woman, now she couldn’t believe her eyes when the one she dreamt of was now in front of her eyes. She was terrified, but she couldn’t show it, being the chief of their troops. She never thought in her whole life that people other than their tribe would appear in the forest; not to mention Arendellians. The woman had caught her eye. She was not like any woman she’d ever seen. Not that she had seen other women, but she knew that she was different in a good way. She was enchanted and she knew it the moment she laid her eyes on the platinum blonde woman.

Unfortunately, she had caught her staring, leaving Maren to quickly avert her eyes and she turns beet red.

  
“You ok?” Her brother looked at her concerned.

  
“Y-yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

  
“You look red, are you sick?”

  
“No, no! I’m fine, really.” She hurriedly took her brother’s hand off her forehead, leaving him utterly confused. 

  
Later on, she had found out that Elsa was her name and that she is the queen of Arendelle. With such elegance and grace she had expected her to be of royal blood. She wondered if she should talk about this to Ryder sometime later.  
Ok, she had never expected that the hot woman, or Elsa, rather, has sat beside her at the bonfire. 

  
_“Do I look ok? Do I smell good or worse than reindeers? I can’t have that what am I going to do?”_ She internally panicked and fixed herself when a soft hand rests on her lap, making her stop her movements.

  
“No need to fix yourself. It’s just me.”

  
It wasn’t “just” her. It was HER. The woman who had messed up the poor girl’s rational thinking since she arrived. 

  
“Your majesty, how improper would it be—“

  
“And please, just call me Elsa.” 

  
“Yes, your majesty. I-I mean Elsa.” God how embarrassed she was at the moment.

  
“You’re Honeymaren, am I right?”

  
“Yes. No need to speak so formally by the way.”

  
“My apologies. I really got used to speaking like this that it’s not that easy to just shrug off.”

  
“No, it’s fine, if you put it like that.” 

  
“Thank you, Honeymaren.”

  
“You can call me Maren if my name is too much to say.”

  
“How about honey?” There and then, she turned red.

  
“I-if that’s what makes you happy, Elsa.”

  
“It is.” She said, looking straight at the brunette’s eyes that made Maren think she could go on like this forever.

  
Time had passed, and how lucky she felt when she had told the blonde about her mother’s scarf. She wanted to talk to her more, but Elsa needed to go.

  
“Honey, I have to go. Gotta tell Anna about what you’ve told me.”

  
“Sure. I’m glad I was able to help.” Smiling bittersweet, she looked at her.

  
“I’ll be back. Don’t worry.”

  
“How long will I wait?”

  
“I can’t say, but I’ll be back. I promise.” She assured her before walking opposite of her direction.

Elsa had responsibilities and needed to know who’s calling out to her. Maren knew that. She just hoped that Elsa would really come back soon. Days were filled with Elsa in her head. Whether she was training, herding, or just simply taking an afternoon swim down the lake, the blonde was always on her mind. She missed her, very much.

  
“Ryder, what do you think of the Arendellians that came lately?” She intently looked at his reaction.

  
“Kristoff’s great. Never met a guy who loves reindeers other than me.”

  
“How about the queen?”

  
“She’s nice. Has a sense of responsibility.”

  
“Other than that?”

  
“Why are you asking me? Wait a minute, you like her don’t you?”

  
“What? No. Just curious on what you think that’s all.”

  
“You think the whole tribe hasn’t noticed?”

“About what?”

  
“About you having a major crush on the queen. I must say you have an excellent taste.”

  
“Ryder that’s not it. I just met her and that’s it.” 

  
“Yeah yeah.” And he shrugged me off.

Things were getting hard. Hearing that Elsa’s dead, Maren couldn’t believe her ears. The princess was breaking the dam and things led from one thing to another. The only good thing she could think of was that finally the mist is gone and that she could see the open sky, but learning that it actually looked like the pair of eyes that had stolen her heart, she thought that the world was better with the thick mist because she’d be there, listening to the Northuldran melody and stories. 

  
“It seems that the princess and Kristoff are leaving.” 

  
“They’re Arendellians Ryder. They have to go back to their people but you can visit them anytime.”

  
“What about you?”

  
“Me? I don’t know. I mean, I don’t really know who or where to visit in Arendelle.”

  
“You miss her, don’t you?”

  
“Yes, I do.” I couldn’t find any reason to deny it.

  
“Well, you won’t be missing her for long.” 

  
“What do you mean?” My eyebrows were scrunched up at this moment.

  
“She’s back.”

  
“Who’s back?”

  
“Your girl.”

  
“My what?”

  
“The queen is alive. The dam was broken and she lives again.”

  
“What?”

  
“She’s in fact right behind you.” I turned around and I saw the most beautiful woman standing right here in front of me, arms open wide.

  
“Y-you’re b-back.” 

  
“I told you I would come back, didn’t I? Come here.” And that was all I needed to run full speed into her arms.

  
“I thought you died. I couldn’t believe it.”

  
“Well, Anna saved me, so here I am.”

  
“I definitely need to thank your sister.” I hugged her tighter and we were silent for a little while. I didn’t mind. I was happy.

* * *

“Wait, you and Elsa aren’t a thing yet?!” 

  
“Ryder it has only been two months since she moved in here. It’s too sudden.”

  
“What do you mean too sudden? Is living in the same roof together too sudden?”

  
“Oh come on it saves space and effort for her to build her own house.”

  
“You know that she built her own castle in less than a minute or two. What do you mean by saving effort?”

  
“It’s complicated ok? Elsa is still living her life as the fifth spirit and is still enjoying its perks. How could I demand a commitment from her? Her sister did say it takes time for her to open up.”

  
“I don’t know Maren. I just can’t see why you guys want to prolong this. You’re literally sleeping together and she calls you honey.”

  
“Minus the sex Ryder, ok? What’s wrong with honey? Like my name isn’t Honeymaren. Don’t look at me like you’ve proven a strong point.”

  
“Hey now, I did not say that, but you can’t deny that you both sleep on the same bed and have some morning kisses and cuddles.”

  
“Were you peeping at my tent?” 

  
“Gotcha.” I swear if he wasn’t my brother I’d get the smirk off from his face.

“How’s your day honey?” The blonde asked, taking her hair tie off.

  
“The usual routine. I still don’t get why my thighs are still burning even though I have done these things for many years.”

  
“Maybe because your thighs are hot as hell that’s why they still burn?” I don’t know what had gone into Elsa that she just winked.

  
“Sweetie I can’t even count on how many times you’ve fawned or made a joke out of my thighs.”

  
“They’re lovely and hot! I’m not lying!”

  
“Sure you aren’t.”

  
“How’s Ryder?”

  
“He’s good. He told me that he actually peeped on our tent one time.”

  
“And what did he see?”

  
“You and I on the bed.”

  
“Nothing to worry. I thought it’d be something worse.”

  
“Oh come on are you ok with this?”

  
“I’m just kidding. He probably wanted to check on you and just happened to see us still in bed.”

  
“Maybe. Still he shouldn’t have done that.”

  
“Leave him alone. He’s like Anna. They never stop until they prove a point.”

  
“But what point do they exactly want to prove?”

  
“I don’t know. Let’s just leave it at that.” She yawned then laid down the bed. “By the way, I’ll be staying at the palace for the weekend. It is game night and Anna will kill me if I miss it.”

  
“Oh that sounds like fun.”

  
“Would you like to come?”

  
“Me? Um, well…”

  
“I’d be happy if you come with me.”

  
“Are you sure?”

  
“Why not? Anna loves you already so you should just come. Ryder can tag along.”

  
“I’ll ask him. He misses Kristoff.”

  
“I can’t wait.”

  
“Me too.” I searched for her hand and held it close to me. Maybe he’s right. Maybe I should take this to the next level. Maybe. Then I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

“Square!”

  
“Something huge!”

  
“Um, a door!” Anna shouted as Olaf acted out.

  
“It seems to be somewhere near that.” Ryder muttered.

“Opening a door?”

  
“Getting out of the door?”

  
“This is harder than I thought.” Maren huffed, scrunching her eyebrows.

  
“A closet?” Kristoff asked and Olaf nodded.

  
“Opening a closet?”

  
“I know what this is!” Anna exclaimed and stood up. “Coming out of the closet!” 

  
“That’s it!” Olaf yelled.

  
“Coming out of the closet? What the heck have you been writing Anna?”

  
“Come on sis. Isn’t it fun to guess some phrases you never thought would be used? By looking at your reaction I’d say this is hilarious!” She cackled along with the others.

  
“You’re making Honey feel uncomfortable.”

  
“I’m ok, don’t worry. Loosen up a bit Els.”

  
“See? Even your girl thinks you’re too uptight! Well, not the kind of tight you were thinking.” Elsa just sighed as her sister continued to laugh. It was now her turn and she didn’t like the look everyone except Maren was giving her. She couldn’t believe what was written on the piece of paper. Whipped. How is she going to act that out?

“Spank?” 

  
“Beaten?”

  
“Hit?”

  
“Why do I have a feeling that you guys know the answer but just won’t say it?” 

  
“I really don’t.” Maren scrunched her eyebrows even more.

  
“Well Honey it looks like only you and I are sane in here.

“This time Ryder smirked at them and shouted, “Whipped!” 

  
“Well that’s the word in the paper but you guys really planned on this haven’t you?”

  
“Scout’s honor!”

“Since when did you become a scout Anna?”

“Oops my bad.” 

“You haven’t done it with her? God, Elsa I understand that you can’t marry a woman you just met, but in a span of two months, you still haven’t done it with Maren.” 

  
“It’s too soon Anna. I don’t even think she’s ready.”

  
“Kristoff and I kissed a few days after we met. What are you talking about?”

  
“This is Honey we’re talking about. We’re still adjusting towards our differences.”

  
“Like?”

  
“I can’t speak for her, but as for my part, I’m still figuring out these spirit things. I’ve got things in my head that I find hard to understand and I don’t want to rush things with her.”

  
“You’re thinking way too much. I don’t even get why you think things are too fast yet here you are, sleeping with her and bringing her to our game night. Seriously this is like a “bringing your date to the family dinner drill.”

  
“Why not share the same tent when we basically see each other everyday? And I just thought that maybe she could tag along because the more the merrier.”

  
“And what’s up with Honey?”

  
“That’s her name, Anna.”

  
“Why not Maren?”

  
“You do ask a lot of questions.”

  
“Face it sis. You like her.”

“She’s… nice.”

  
“And?”

  
“Why are you so eager to know?”

  
“Because finally my sister is having a crush!”

  
“Have you even heard what I said? I just said she’s nice.”

  
“Yeah yeah. It’s late and Kristoff must be waiting for me. Don’t be too loud ok? Wouldn’t want to scare the servants.”

  
“You’re crazy!” Anna exits giggling, leaving Maren looking at her curiously as she enters the room.

  
“What’s with her?”

  
“I don’t know. She loves teasing me lately.”

  
“About what?”

  
“You and I?”

  
“Ryder’s doing the same.”

  
“I don’t even see where they are coming from.”

  
“Me neither. Hopeless romantics I’d say.”  
Maren and Elsa lay side by side in the bed. They both thought about what their sibling had told them earlier concerning the both of them. 

  
“Hey sweetie.”

  
“Yes Honey?”

  
“Are you um… happy?”

  
“Of course I am!”

  
“I mean, um… us being like this.”

  
“Like what?”

  
“You know that already.”

  
“Being with you makes me happy. I don’t see any reason why I shouldn’t be.”

  
“Me too.” Maren smiled and held the latter’s hand. “What if somebody comes in and sweeps you off your feet?”

  
“I never thought about that.”

  
“Well, didn’t peg you for a damsel in distress type of woman.”

  
“I’m just happy of how things are now and that I actually haven’t given it any thought. Anna’s here. You’re here. I’m fine with that.”

  
“You sure?”

  
“Positive.”

  
“That’s good to hear. Is something bothering you?”

  
“No. I’m fine. Don’t worry.”

  
“If you say so. Goodnight.”

  
“Goodnight.”

  
“Hey um… Anna can I talk to you for a moment?”

  
“Sure Maren. What’s up?”

  
“About Elsa…”

  
“She didn’t cause any trouble, did she?”

  
“No no. Everything’s fine.”

  
“So what’s up?”

  
“Is Elsa interested in… I don’t know, let’s say love?”

  
“Why do you ask?”

  
“We kind of um… talked last week about her meeting someone else.”

  
“And?”

  
“She said she hadn’t given any thought about it.”

  
“Well, my sister doesn’t easily open up to others, so that’s why she hadn’t really thought about it.”

“I see.”

“Why? You like her or something?”

“Promise not to tell her?”

“I promise.”

“I like her. I thought it was just some kind of crush, but it turns out that it wasn’t.”

“Why don’t you tell her that?”

  
“She doesn’t seem to be interested in labels or a commitment. I just don’t want to scare her away.”

  
“But she’s interested in living in the same roof. Is that what you’re saying?”

  
“It was my idea in the first place. I guess she just went along with it.”

  
“She could’ve said no.”

  
“You’re right.”

  
“Elsa is a tough shell to crack, but if I were you I’d just go for it. She could be oblivious so bear with her. I’m sure that she feels the same about you.”

  
“How would you know?”

  
“We’re sisters. I would know that in a heartbeat.”

  
“So that’s what the game last week was all about?”

  
“Yep. Your brother and I talked about it while you guys were in town.”

  
“You guys really support us, huh?”

  
“It’s time that Elsa should finally get the love of her life.”

  
“You think so?”

  
“Definitely.”

“An Arendellian ball? Sweetie you know I can’t dance.”

  
“Neither can I, but can you go with me? Anna will be too busy entertaining the guests.”

  
“I…I don’t know.”

  
“Please?”

  
“I-I don’t think I can. I’m not really used to balls, let alone an Arendellian ball.”

  
“Please? You can take Ryder with you."

  
“I-I’m sorry sweetie. I-I just can’t.”

  
Elsa sighs heavily and looks down. “It’s alright. I understand.”

  
“Thank you sweetie. I’m so sorry.”

  
“It’s fine. Anyway I’ll be back after 2 days.”

  
“When will you be leaving?”

  
“Tomorrow morning. I’ll probably be gone when you wake up.”

  
“I see. Have a safe trip tomorrow.”

  
“Thanks. I’ll miss you.”

  
“Me too.” She sadly smiles. 

Maren didn’t have any problem with the ball or with the Arendellians. She loved to blend in and meet new people, but thinking that Elsa would look lovely in her ball gown, she had to refuse. She couldn’t stand the looks that the guests would give once they see who is escorting the former queen. She didn’t have any grand dresses or even the courage to show up and smile. Elsa was drop-dead gorgeous and she couldn’t afford to have a simple Northuldran woman as her escort. 

  
“I saw Elsa leave for Arendelle this morning. Why didn’t you come along?”

  
“I can’t attend the ball Ryder. I don’t belong there.”

  
“You know that we Northuldrans are more than welcome there. What makes you say you don’t belong?”

  
“I just can’t go. Elsa will be there as the former queen and will associate herself with royalty. I’ll just feel like a total stranger who can’t even be a decent escort to her. How will she introduce me to them? That I’m just a Northuldran soldier?”

  
“You think too much. You know that you would’ve made her happy if you decided to go.”

  
“I-I really don’t know.” She sighed and looked at the sky. She never felt this bad and she couldn’t understand why. Her train of thoughts was interrupted by a soft slap on her face coming from a certain piece of paper.

  
“Well what do you know? Gale has a message for you.”

  
“I wonder who this is from.” Maren unfolded the paper and read it aloud for Ryder to hear.

  
_What the hell were you thinking Maren? Do you know whom the ball was for? It’s Elsa’s birthday and here she is, moping around because the love of her life decided to stay behind and act like a wuss. Get your ass here as soon as you get this letter or I’m gonna be whoopin your Northuldran ass if you’re not here by dusk. Oh and bring Ryder along because Kristoff’s begging to bail the party after an hour._

  
_Anna_

“It’s Elsa’s birthday?! How come she never told me this?! Now I’m screwed.”

  
“Well sis either we pack up and leave or we stay here until Anna comes to get you.”

  
“You’re right.” They rushed to get their things and went to Arendelle.

“It was about damn time you showed up! Seriously how could you not know?!” Anna vented out her anger as she snuck us in.

  
“We never talked about our birthdays and she never told me!”

  
“She was expecting you to come but you didn’t!”

  
“Anyway, why are we sneaking in?”

  
“To surprise her because after what you’ve done she deserves to be surprised.”

  
“I’m sorry. Didn’t know that it was her big day.”

  
“You can borrow my dresses so I expect you to be done fixing yourself by the time I come back. Ryder for now stays with Kristoff.”

  
“Wow now I’m here alone.”

  
“Just kidding I’m staying here.”

  
“Unbelievable.” Maren rolled her eyes while Anna started fixing her hair. “Where is Elsa?”

“Oh she’s in mom and dad’s room. She’s always been close to mom that’s why whenever she’s here she sleeps in there.”

  
“Will she find out that I’m here?”

“If we are too noisy then yes she will. Not to mention that she’s just right there next door.”

  
“So much for surprise.”

  
“Hey as long as we’re not too noisy everything’s fine.” 

The ball began sometime after dusk. Anna told Maren to just blend in as long as she wouldn’t get too close to Elsa before the dance. Everything is great so far. She managed to chat with a few guests who were fascinated to see a Northuldran for the first time. What she didn’t expect is that everyone had a chance to dance with the former queen; leaving her shocked. She looked at Anna who motioned her to approach Elsa but was beaten to it by a man, or a prince, rather. Elsa looked beautiful, gorgeous rather.

She remembered the time at the forest where she had fallen in love with the woman she had only seen for the first time.  
Now, she couldn’t find any courage to step forward and ask for a dance since almost all of the men were waiting for a turn. She looked…happy. Her face seemed pleased and Maren didn’t have the heart to burst her bubble. Seeing that Anna was busy, she took this as a chance to leave the hall. Elsa said she couldn’t dance, but what she had seen earlier was the opposite of it. She danced with such grace that would really put her to shame. She couldn’t go ruining the ball, could she? 

  
She had decided to change her clothes and go home. She had left her gift at Elsa’s room before she left. The former queen will really get mad at her if she finds out that the latter was actually at the ball, which is why she hopes that she wouldn’t find out. By all means she will, but that will be for another day. 

  
She thought about how the both of them spent time figuring out things that were on their minds. Elsa was a mystery to her but she loved how she was. Full of grace that you’d really know she is a queen. She remembered on how the blonde would talk about the world and her questions in life that she really wanted to be answered. She also recalled the time on how she slowly fell in love with her every day. Things were making her head hurt. She was just an ordinary girl who fell in love with someone who wasn’t ordinary in any way. Maren was about to put out the lamp when suddenly the tent was open and she was shocked to see who did it.

  
“Why didn’t you tell me you were at the ball?” Elsa asked, full of anger.

  
“I um…”

  
“Honeymaren you don’t know how much you have disappointed me since yesterday.” Now Maren was frightened.

  
“I-I’m sorry really—“

  
“I was depressed that you couldn’t come to the ball, specifically my birthday, now you actually showed up and just left without me knowing? I didn’t need the gift Maren I needed you.”

  
“Elsa I can explain—“

  
“You better because I ditched my party just to find you and get your explanations out from your mouth.”

  
“You were dancing with royalty and I didn’t want to pop your bubble because you looked so happy and I thought that I could just leave my gift and go home. I don’t even know what we are or how important am I to you. I can’t just assume things myself and simply show up thinking I am your favourite person. I didn’t even know it was your birthday so how could I think that I was important to you when even in the simplest things we don’t talk about it?”

  
“I told you that as long as I have Anna and you, I’d be ok. What part in there you don’t understand on how important you mean to me?”

  
“Everything! You’d kiss me, sweep me off my feet, and make me feel like I am the luckiest woman in the world without even telling me that you love me for who I am.”

  
“I do! I thought you knew?”

  
“You never told me! And here I was, worrying that you might run off with some prince.”

  
“So that’s why you asked me that question few weeks ago. I would never dream of going with someone who’s not you. You mean so much to me.”

  
“But you’re not into commitment.”

  
“I never said that!”

  
“You made it look like you were.”

  
“Look Honey.” Elsa places her hand on the brunette’s cheek.” I love you. I’m sorry if I didn’t say it sooner, but I do love you.”

  
“I-I love you too.”

  
“Does this make us a thing?”

  
“If you want it to be.”

  
“I really do.”

  
“Me too.” Maren leans in and kisses the woman who makes her heart skip a beat. She smiles and thinks that after all of this, she finally got her woman.

  
Maren was just an ordinary girl, really.


End file.
